<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes I know by I_brought_the_hatred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615910">Yes I know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred'>I_brought_the_hatred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;-;, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t know if this is fluff or nah, I need help, I was terribly sleep deprived, Kywi is cute though, No one will change my mind, Please don’t do what I did, This is why you study kids, this is the shortest thing i have ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lady was drunk out of her mind, and she asked him to escort her to somewhere other than her home. The worst part is that, they knew each other, but right now, the lady is acting like she doesn’t remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes I know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kieran came to his apartment with a lady’s body in his grasp. This time, it wasn’t dead. The lady was drunk out of her mind, and she asked him to escort her to somewhere other than her home. The worst part is that, they knew each other, but right now, the lady is acting like she doesn’t remember. ‘Of course she doesn’t remember, this is the most drunk I have ever seen her.’ </p>
<p>He mentally face palms as he places her on his couch. His mind drifting off as the woman collapses instantly. He prepares a glass of water, wishing that it was for himself, but someone else needed it more than him. Since the lady on his couch was half asleep, he had to tilt her head backwards and force the water down her throat.</p>
<p>I’m an instant, she was in a coughing fit. She breathed heavily as Kieran backed away. Her eyes slowly drifted to her savior. The only thing that she could distinguish about him was his midnight blue hair. “Thank you” was the only thing she could manage.</p>
<p>Kieran looked at her sharply, eyes narrowed on her distressed face. “No problem.” He said, after his sudden shock receded. “May I ask who you are?” She shut her eyes, her hand in fists as the words left her lips. “That’s not important right now, what’s important is whether or not your are okay.” He sighed, so glad that she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. </p>
<p>“Oh okay, I’m.......okay I guess, thanks to you. I’m Lauren, by the way.” Then she manages to pass out cold on his couch, her breathing turned even. “Yeah, I know.” Was all he said before moving her to his bed and taking her place on the couch. He let out a half sigh, half chuckle. He wouldn’t hear the end of it when Lauren wakes up. He better take advantage of the time being right now and take a rest. With that, he managed to drift off. The sounds of crickets were the only the only thing that could be heard in the apartment, and he was fine with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening folks. I come here to disappoint you. It is in my blood to always make your writing look better than mine. I hope this makes your hopes in your own price of writing more stronger. If you want more terrible writing, then please hand over your tears, I MEAN, ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>